It has been previously disclosed to use low voltage, electrical fields for inducing electrical signals in the tissue or cells of mammals, and that such signals have been proven to be effective in the treatment of various diseases, illnesses and illnesses caused by various pathogens.
In 1995 Dr. Hulda Clark published a book entitled “The Cure for all Diseases.” It disclosed that the application of electrical energy at 30 kHz could succeed in killing viruses, bacteria, parasites, toxins and moulds.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,692 a precise frequency synthesizer was disclosed for generating signals at 0.00004 Hz to 3 MHz as a square wave with a 50% duty cycle. The signal was purported to inactivate microorganisms and viruses in mammals. By subjecting a microorganism to a specific precise electrical frequency signal, it was possible to inactivate or kill the organism without effecting other microorganisms or tissues.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,142, an electrical oscillator circuit for a similar purpose was disclosed, which utilized an oscillation frequency of between 100 and 900 kHz.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,071, a device is described wherein a 9 volt electrical field is provided in which the frequency is stepped between 70 kHz and 880 kHz, in 1 kHz steps, with a brief respite period between each cycle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,782, viral induced physiological stress is reduced by electronic diagnosis and treatment is described wherein a patient is scanned with an electrical field that ranges from 2 kHz to 6 kHz.
These types of devices are known and used by many for the treatment of pathogens in the body. Commonly, these devices provide a small number of output frequencies, and the user selects one of the pre-set output frequencies. For example, several devices have two or 3 selected frequencies which might be used. However, each frequency is used one at a time, and the frequencies are usually less than 1.0 MHz, and are commonly less than or equal to the 30 kHz suggested by Dr. Clark.
When used for treatment, most devices apply a voltage to, or through, the user by having electrodes (or coils), held or attached at opposite extremities (e.g. in each hand, or on one ankle, and the opposite wrist). Typically, the frequency of the voltage applied is held at one frequency of 2.5 kHz or 30 kHz, and the voltage level (between the electrodes) is held at or below 1 volt.
While these devices have been used in the treatment of various diseases or illnesses, it would be beneficial to provide a device which will provide extended frequency ranges, in order to provide greater flexibility in the use of the device to treat pathogens. Further, it would be beneficial to provide an apparatus which could automatically cycle through a range of frequencies. Further, it would be beneficial to provide a device which is capable of applying a wider voltage range.